Natsuyasumi
by vasama12
Summary: Sebuah insiden yang dialami pasangan takdir /oneshot MitoKoga/MitobexKoganei/shounenai


**KnB dengan segala keajaibannya milik Fujimaki Sensei**

 **cover gambar amatir gaje**

 **WARNING SHOUNEN AI / YAOI / BL**

 **pairing MitoKoga fluff rate T**

 **Mitobe Rinnosuke X Koganei Shinji**

Sore hari di musim panas, nampak dua orang siswa sma yang sedang berlari tergesa gesa. Mereka adalah Mitobe rinnsuke dan Koganei shinji.

"Aah.. Mitoo.. kenapa kau harus kelupaan barangmu sih?!" Koga berteriak di tengah kegiatan lari sore mereka.

"..." Mitobe menatap koga sambil terus berlari.

"Sudahlah minta maafnya nanti saja, kita harus cepat, kalau tidak mau dipenggal kantoku" /kalian pasti tau betapa kejamnya kantoku seirin/

Sesampainya di gedung olahraga, nampak para anggota seirin yang sedang berlatih seperti biasanya. Meskipun sedang liburan musim panas mereka tetap bersemangat untuk latihan karena basket sudah merupakan kebutuhan bagi mereka.

Mitobe dan Koganei masuk dengan keringat bercucuran dan terlihat susah payah mengatur napas.

"Maaf kami telat" ujar Koga sambil masih mengatur napasnya.

Terlihat kantoku seirin, Aida riko yang sudah diselimuti hawa kelam tidak mengenakan.

'Gluk' Mito dan Koga hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan menahan napas mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat hah?!" Teriak Aido riko sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Setelah latihan selesai kalian harus tetap di sini dan membereskan semuanya! Mengerti?!" Lanjutnya.

"Hai'!!" Jawab Koganei, sedangkan Mitobe hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah itu latihan tim seirin berlangsung biasa seperti hari hari sebelumnya.

Setelah latihan berakhir, seperti perintah sang kantoku seirin, Mitobe dan Koganei tinggal untuk membereskan tempat latihan mereka.

"Apa perlu kami bantu senpai?" Tanya Fukuda kepada Koganei yang sudah siap mengepel lantai. /kalau tanya Mitobe percuma kan/

"Ah.. tidak usah Fukuda, ini konsekuensi yang harus kami tanggung" Jawab koganei sembari mengacungkan jempol tanda bahwa dia baik baik saja.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kami pulang dulu senpai" Ujar Fukuda yang lalu diikuti kepergian trio ichi nen itu.

"Yosh!! Aku akan semangat membersihkannya!" Ujar Koganei yang mulai mengepel lantai dengan sedikit berlari karena terlalu semangat/?

Mitobe yang sedang membawa beberapa bola basket ke gudang pun berhenti dan ingin memperingatkan Koganei untuk tidak berlari /gimana caranya coba/

'Gubrak'

Namun sebelum Mito sempat memperingatkan koga sudah jatuh tertelungkup di atas lantai.

"Ittaaaii!!" Seru Koga sambil mendudukan diri dan tampak lututnya yang perlahan mengeluarkan darah karena baru saja berciuman mesra dengan lantai gedung olahraga.

Mitobe yang melihatnya pun langsung berlari ke arah Koga tanpa menghiraukan bola bola basket yang berjatuhan karena dilepasnya begitu saja. Ia langsung berlutut di depan Koga dan menatapnya khawatir, lalu langsung bergegas pergi keluar dari gedung olahraga. /gimana sih ni orang/

"Tunggu Mito-.. huft.. padahal dia tidak perlu repot repot mengambil kotak p3k, ini kan hanya luka kecil.." ujar Koga sembari memperhatikan luka di lututnya. "Tapi rasanya perih juga.." sambungnya dengan berlinang air mata /lebay lu kog/

'Zrek' terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan munculah superhiro kita- /plak/ Munculah Mitobe yang membawa kotak p3k lalu kembali menutup pintu gedung olah raga itu.

Mitobe langsung kembali berlutut di depan Koganei yang sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia langsung mengobati kaki uke manisnya itu /digeplak Koga/

Koganei hanya diam memperhatikan Mitobe yang dengan telaten mengobati lututnya.

'Kenapa kau selalu saja terlalu perhatian kepadaku?' Tanya Koganei dalam hatinya yang terasa berdesir ketika ia memperhatikan Mitobe dari jarak yang bisa dikatakan sangat dekat itu.

Mitobe yang sudah selesai memasang plester di lutut Koga pun langsung menatap lekat Koga karena merasa diperhatikan dari tadi. Jarak mereka makin terkikis karena ulah Mito barusan.

'Deg' detak jantung Koganei terasa berdetak semakin cepat. Ia hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya kala jari jemari Mitobe mengusap halus pipinya yang berdampak pada perubahan warna wajahnya menjadi semerah tomat.

"A- are?! M- Mitobe?" Ujar Koganei dengan nada penuh akan kegugupan. Jelas, mana bisa ia berbicara lancar ketika Mitobe dengan santainya terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Koganei. Memotong jarak di antara mereka berdua.

Koganei takut kalau Mitobe dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan dengan jarak mereka saat ini. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan napas Mitobe yang berhembus membelai wajahnya.

'Areeee?!?! a- apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Jerit Koga di dalam hatinya. Namun ia hanya bisa menutup matanya untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang tengah melanda dirinya. Dan saat bibir mereka hampir bertemu-

'Zreek' pintu gedung olahraga dibuka, menghentikan kegiatan dua anak adam di dalamnya.

"Gomen aku ingin mengambil barangku yang terting- " Ucapannya terpotong. Nampak Furihata Kouki yang menganga karena memergoki senpainya sedang dalam posisi yang bisa dikatakan awkward/?

"F- Furihata!.. a- anoo.. etto.. i- ini tidak-" Ujar Koganei dengan terbata karena merasa sudah tertangkap basah sedang dalam kondisi yang seharusnya tidak dilihat oleh kouhainya itu.

"Ma- maaf karena sudah mengganggu kalian" Ucap Furihata sambil membungkukkan badan dan langsung berlari pergi melupakan barang yang hendak diambilnya tadi.

"Tunggu!!.. aah.." Teriakan Koganei tidak bisa menghentikan lari sang kouhai yang sudah jauh meninggalkan gedung olahraga sma seirin itu. Jika berhenti pun percuma, Koga tidak tau bagaimana ia dapat menjelaskan peristiwa tadi kepada Furihata.

Koganei menghela napas, entah kenapa rasanya lelah sekali setelah jantungnya dibuat berpacu tak karuan oleh ulah Mitobe dan ditambah lagi saat dipergoki oleh kouhainya.

Mitobe berdiri sambil mengangkat kotak p3k yang sudah ia bereskan tadi. Mito mengulurkan tangannya yang tidak memegang kotak p3k untuk membantu Koga berdiri. Koganei pun dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan dari semenya itu. /fufufu~ ketawa ala koro sensei/

"..." Mitobe tampak menatap cemas Koganei tanpa berkata apapun. /yaiyalah namanya juga Mitobe/

"K- kau tidak perlu minta maaf, baka!" Ujar Koganei dengan disertai semburat merah di pipinya. Ia merasa sangat malu mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami. Koganei menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah lagi.

Mitobe pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama karena sekarang ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, juga disertai semburat tipis warna merah di wajahnya.

Hening.. tidak ada yang memulai percakapan hingga akhirnya Koganei memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan malam di gedung olahraga itu.

"Naa Mitobe.." Ujar koganei tanpa berani menatap langsung pada Mitobe yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

"..." Mitobe mengalihkan pandangannya pada Koganei yang masih betah menatap lantai dibawahnya.

"Apa kau.. " Koganei memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya "..mau menginap di rumahku malam ini?" Tanya Koga yang nampak ragu dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Mata Mitobe terbelalak, terkejut dengan perkataan atau pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Koganei barusan. Apa ia baru saja diundang oleh uke tercintanya itu? /diundang buat apa hayo~/

"Keluargaku sedang berlibur sekarang, jadi aku hanya sendiri di rumah. Uh.. tapi kalu kau tidak mau juga tidak apa apa" sambung koga sembari mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Mitobe yang masih tertegun tidak percaya

/sadar bang, itu udah dikasi lampu ijo ama si koga/

Dan saat mata mereka bertemu pandang, Koga kembali merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu dengan ajakannya sendiri.

Mitobe tersenyum dengan segala kehangatan yang ia pancarkan dan mengangguk menyanggupi ajakan dari Koga barusan. Koganei pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lima jari secerah matahari di bulan Juni. Melupakan segala kegugupan dan kecanggungan yang baru saja melanda dua remaja kasmaran itu.

Mereka pun menyelesaikan tugas yang sempat tertunda karena insiden tadi dan bergegas pulang ke rumah Koganei dangan tangan yang saling bertautan berbagi kehangatan di tengah sunyinya malam.

 **\--END--**

Cinta tak harus diungkapkan dengan kata kata

Huahahahahahhahaha...

ff pertama sepanjang masa

:v :v :v

(/)

ありがとう

*ﾟ*｡٩(･ิᴗ･ิ๑)۶*ﾟ*｡


End file.
